


Ein Bruch in die Skisprung Familie

by SessaTessan



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SessaTessan/pseuds/SessaTessan
Summary: Karl Geiger ist seit lange Verliebt. Und in Wisla passiert was, die ein Bruch in die heile Skisprung Familie macht. Endet es in Katastrophe oder kann es gut ausgehen? Es geht um Karle und Tomas Vancura. Aber auch anderen von die Tschechen Team, die Norweger und viele andere Bekannte.





	Ein Bruch in die Skisprung Familie

**Author's Note:**

> So meine erste FF. Erst zwei Sachen. Meine Muttersprache ist nicht Deutsch. So bitte um Verständnis wegen Grammatik Fehler und sowas. Und ich hatte leider keine Beta-leser. Alle die ich kenne und kann von sowas fragen, sind auch keine mit Deutsch als Muttersprache. Wie immer kommt es aus meine Fantasie und ich verdiene kein Geld von das hier. Es ist nur Fanfiction.

Karle saß alleine in dem deutschen Container in Hinterzarten. Er konnte es kaum fassen, dass er die fast die weiteste weg von die alle hatte (nur Eisei hatte es länger) als erster da war. War zum Teufel war Wanki und Stephan? Es sind ja ihres heimschanze! Er hatte für eine halbe Stunde mit beide telefoniert und beide hatte versprochen da zu sein, wenn er kommt. Okay, ihre Autos hatte er schon gesehen aber von die beide persönlichen fehlte jeder Spur. Karle hatte keine Lust alleine raus zu gehen. Nicht seit Wisla und was in die Tage danach war passiert. Aber irgendwie wollte er nicht hier alleine doof rumsitzen. Aber er wollte wirklich nicht alleine raus. Wirklich. Aber bleib ihn wohl nicht übrig. Und er hatte keine anderen Teams gesehen so er bestimmte sich vor rauszugehen und seine beiden Teamkollegen zu suchen. Mit ein bisschen glück wurde er die schnell finden. Er hasste sich selber, dass er so ein Feigling war. Aber er hatte so einen riesengroßen Fehler gemacht. Und jetzt war er schuld, dass die Skisprung Familie nicht mehr eine heile Familie war. 

Flashback Wisla:  
Karle freute sich wie Bolle auf Wisla. Endlich wieder Wettkampf, wieder springen. Sich mit die besten die Welt zu messen. Und er war in einer guten Form. Training hat sehr gut gelaufen. Aber am meisten freute er sich über ihn wieder zu sehen. Seinen Schwarm. In der er so lange verliebt waren. Viel länger dann die meisten wusste. Die meisten dachte es war seit die beide in WC springt. Aber nein, Karle war in ihn verliebt seit die zusammen Coc hat gesprungen. Aber SGP war immer für Karle speziell. In einen SGP hat er ihn das erste Mal gesehen. In Russland 2015. Er konnte nach diesem Wettkampf die warmen braunen Augen nie vergessen. Und das schöne Lächeln. Und er lachte oft. Tomas. Tomas Vancura. Karle hat sich sofort verknallt. Und je mehr die Zeit ging, je schlimmer wurde es. Und jetzt fast 2 Jahren später ist er hoffnungslos verliebt. Hoffnungslos weil trotz, dass Karle sicher weiß, dass auch Tomas auf Männer steht, hat er nie Karle irgendwie großen Aufmerksamkeit gegeben. Weil schon in Russland hat Tomas nur mit Viktor rumgehängt. Seinen Teamkollegen. Viktor Polasek. 

Irgendwie sind die wohl zusammen. So ganz weiß versteht niemand es. Und, ja, naturlich weiß die ganze Skisprungfamilie alles. So weiß auch Karle, dass Tomas ist in Viktor verliebt und die sind zusammen in so einen Art. Aber Viktor liebt nicht Tomas. Er hat nur Tomas so er nicht alleine ist. Viktor liebt Vojtech. Aber Vojtech Stursa will nur Spaß haben. Und dass hat er auch. Mit Viktor. Oft. Und jedes Mal bricht ein Teil von Tomas Herz. Karle weiß es. Und er fragt sich, wie oft ein Teil das Herz sterben kann bevor es ganz kaputtgeht. Er weiß es nicht. Und dafür hasst er Viktor. Weil er tut Tomas weh. Aber eigentlich kennt er keine von die beiden gut. Man grüßt sich aber sonst halt sich die Tschechen immer ein bisschen für sich selber. Es ist einen jungen Mannschaft. Und die haben viel Spaß zusammen. Auch mit die Chaos dieses drei Konstellation bringt mit haben die meistens alle gute Laune. Karle versteht das nicht. Aber er ist auch ein ganz anderen Typ. Die Tschechen sind „berühmt“ für seine sehr sehr offene Art und seine Offenheit. Karle ist schüchtern, ruhig und versucht so viel es geht alles was sozial Media heißt zu vermieden. 

Die Tage in Wisla ist durchaus super für Karle. In Team kämpft er und seine Kollegen sich ein dritter Platz ein. Lange war die Slowenen vor aber sehr gute Sprünge von alle und vor allem von Stephan hat dem den Podium Platz gesichert. Und auch wenn Tomas immer noch nicht Karles verliebte Blicke notiert so ist Karle happy. In Wisla wohnt alle Skispringer in einem Hotel. Das passiert nicht oft. So er sieht Tomas beim Frühstück, in die Lobby, wenn alle zum Schanze will und wenn er Glück hat auch an abends. Alle Springer hat eine Etage in dem riesigen Hotel für sich. An Freitagvormittag haben die sogar die Trainingshalle mit dem Tschechen geteilt. Karle ist wie beflügelt und man merkt es an seine Sprünge. Er springt so gut er landet sogar an Podest! Als dritter wieder. In Einzelwettkampf. Karle ist happy. Alle umarmt ihn und glückwünscht ihn. Stephan ist so froh für ihn er lächelt als er selber den dritten Platz hatte. Es gibt keinen Stress in die Skispringer Familie. Alle freut sich für jeden. Leider sind die Tschechen nicht dabei. Karle hat die nicht seit erste Runde gesehen. Nur Roman hat sich für zweite Runde qualifiziert und alle die jungen Tschechen sind von Erdboden verschluckt. Trotzdem hat Karle ein großes Lächeln in Gesicht, wenn er von der Pressekonferenz in Richtung Springerdorf geht. Und es wird größer wenn er um eine Ecke geht und sieht das Tomas kommt ihn entgegen.   
„Karle, Glückwünsch“ ruft er und wenn er bei Karle ist angekommen sieht er ihn in eine Umarmung. Ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Alle gratuliert einander so. Karle hat schon so viele umarmt heute. Aber bei keinen hat sein Herz so gekloppt als es jetzt macht. Karle macht sich sorgen Tomas wird es merken. 

Er fängt sogar an zu zittern! Schieße denkt Karle, wenn er das merkt. Aber Tomas Körper fühlt sich so gut an dicht an seinen eigenen und er ist schon high an dem Rausch von seinem dritten Platz. So sein Gehirn verabschiedet sich kurz und wenn Tomas will ihn wieder loslassen, drück Karle ihn stattdessen gegen die Wand neben dem und küsst ihn! Und wie er ihn küsst. Tomas die ganz erschrocken wird, steht erst steif da aber dann erweitert er den küss! In Karles Bauch fliegt die Schmetterlingen Loopings. Die weiche Lippen passt perfekt zu seinen. Und er schmeckt so gut. Tomas und spearmint. Für ein paar Sekunden ist Karles Leben komplett. Aber dann wird er wegstoßt und kurz danach folgt ein Ohrfeigen an seiner linken Wange. Tomas guckt ihn mit großen Augen an, bevor er leise „Sorry“ sagt und rennt davon. Karle steht wie erstarrt und kann sich nicht bewegen. Er kann nicht fassen was gerade passiert. Was hat er gemacht!! Karle kann sich nicht bewegen. Wie versteinert steht er da. Wie lange weiss er später gar nicht. 

Und wenn er glaubt es kann nicht schlimmer werden, passiert zwei Sachen. Die Tür zu den Norwegische Container geht auf und raus kommt Anders Fannemel und Daniel-Andre Tande, belagert mit Skisprung Sachen. Von der gleichen Richtung wo Tomas gerade ist verschwunden kommt Viktor gelaufen und verpasst Karle ein Ohrfeigen an die rechte Wange bevor er wütend zu ihn schreit „Lass Tomas in Ruhe oder du wirst es bereuen. Bist du nicht ganz dicht??“ Karle kann es nicht helfen, aber tränen laufen seine Wangen runter und er schluchzt. 

Fannemel und Tande hat erschrocken seine Sachen fallen lassen und sieht schnell ihn mit in die Norwegische Container und platziert ihn an einen Stuhl. Die setzen sich links und rechts von Karle und wartet bis er hat sich beruhigt. Fanni gibt ihn ein Taschentusch und fragt vorsichtig was ist passiert?

Karle versucht die beiden Norweger zu erklären was ist passiert aber so ganz kapieren die es nicht, weil es ist ein mix auf Englisch, deutsch und schluchzten. Aber die versteht so viel, dass er wohl hat Tomas ungefragt geküsst und er hat ihn einen gehauen. Der Rest haben die ja in live erlebt. Plötzlich fingt Tandes Handy an zu klingeln. Peter Prevc liest er an das Display. 

-Oh nein, was hat Domen wieder angestellt, sagt er bevor er hebt ab.  
-Dani! Ich brauche deine Hilfe, hört er Peter aufgeregt sagen  
-Was hast Domci jetzt gemacht? fragt er  
-Domen? Fragt Peter verwirrt. Nein, nix. Ich sitze hier alleine in unsere Container, die wir ja mit den Tschechen teilt und hat ein weinenden Tomas Vancura und ein wütenden Viktor Polasek hier und ich weiss nicht was ich soll machen. 

Dani guckt Fanni an und Fanni sagt „geh dahin“. Karle die nicht hat verstanden was ist gesagt, weil Dani und Peter hat norwegisch gesprochen hat aber die Namen Tomas und Viktor verstanden guckt mit geröteten Augen Dani fragende an. Aber Dani lächelt nur schief und rennt weg. Fanni erklärt ihn und die Tränen fangen wieder an bei Karle. Fanni will gerade Karle in eine Umarmung ziehen, wenn die Tür wird aufgerissen und Andi Wank steckt sein Kopf rein.   
-Karle! Was zum Teufel macht du hier? Wir warten seit Ewigkeiten auf dich! Willst du nach Hotel laufen oder??, sagt er sauer. Dann merkt er das Karle wie ein häufend elend zusammengekaut neben Fanni sitz.   
-Was ist passiert??  
Fanni erklärt ihn und Wanki sammelt sein Kollege ein.   
-Was macht du für Sachen kleiner, sagt er und umarmt ihn   
-Ich weiss nicht, schluchzt Karle

Stephan versucht Karle so gut es geht zu unterstutzen die kommenden Tagen und Wochen. Mit Stephan kommt er am besten klar von alle seine Kollegen. Auch wenn die alle klasse sind und regelmäßig ihn anruft und versucht seine Laune zu verbessen. Aber keine, auch nicht Stephan, kann ihn so richtig helfen. Und er will auch nicht Stephan zu viel am Hals hängen. Der ist auch so glücklich verliebt und es tut Karle ein bisschen weh. Auch wenn er es naturlich nicht zeigt oder sagt. Er gönn seinen Kollegen die glück. Er wünscht nur, dass er auch so eine Liebe wurde finden die Stephan hat bei Welli gefunden. Die wird für ewig zusammen bleiben, dass weiss Karle. Und auch er wünscht sich so ein Soul Mate. 

Die folgenden Wochen passiert was Ungewöhnliches. Die Skisprungfamilie teilt sich. In die Whats App gruppe geht die Diskussionen wild. Tomas erzählt nicht die Wahrheit. Die Wahrheit ist, der küss hat ihn gefallen. So einen küss hat er nie in seinen Leben vorher bekommen. Viktor hat ihn nie mit so viel Liebe geküsst. Und es macht Tomas fertig. So er wählt die einfache weg. Statt sich zu seinen Gefühlen und Gedanken zu stellen geht er in Angriff. Auf Karle. Es ist einfacher. Auch wenn Tomas sich dafür schämt. Und es ist Tomas Version die in die Gruppe landet. Durch Vojtech. Die Hauptpersonen Karle, Viktor und Tomas sind in diese Wochen nicht in die Gruppe unterwegs. Dass hat schon Roman und Wanki gesorgt für. Aber naturlich bekomme die mit was wird geschrieben. Irgendjemand Kollege erzählt es immer. 

Die Norweger halten zu Karle. Und weil die Finnen immer zu seine Nordische Kollegen halten, halten die auch zu Karle. Die Slowenen, die die undankbare Aufgabe hatte Viktor zu beruhigen und Tomas zu trösten, halten zu den Tschechen. Die Österreicher, die zu Zeit mit viele Coc-Springer in Wisla waren, die gut befreundet mit dem Tschechen sind halten naturlich zu dem. Die Schweizer versuchen wie immer sich neutral zu halten. Die Japaner sagt nix. Die verstehen sowieso nicht alles was geschrieben wird. Aber wundern sich tut viele.   
Flashback ende

Dafür hat Karle kein gutes Gefühl, wenn er rausgeht. Und er soll recht haben. Die erste die er sieht sind die Österreicher. Aber zum Glück gehen die nur vorbei und guckt ihn komisch an. Sind zum Glück teilweise mit einer anderen Mannschaft nach Hiza gereist. Gut denkt Karle. Erste treffen glimpflich davon bekommen! Dann sieht er ihn. Er steht 10 Meter weiter und ihre Augen finden einander. Keine von die beide kann weggucken. Aber der kontakt wird abgerissen, wenn Fanni gerannt kommt und sich um Karles Hals hängt.   
-Karle, fast schreit er gefreut. Lass mich dich umarmen. Und dann hat Karle die Arme voll von Fanni. Wenn Fanni mit seine geknuddelt ist fertig wird Karle auch von Dani, die wie immer mit Fanni rumhängt, auch umarmt. In Schlepptau hat er, naturlich, Domen. Karle schluckt. Ein Slowene. Okay, Domen war nicht in Wisla. Aber er ist in die Gruppe und er ist die kleine Brüder zu Peter. Aber er wird auch von Domen umarmt. Zwar nicht so herzlich wie von die andere zwei und vielleicht wird er es nur, weil Dani neben steht. Man kann es kaum glauben, aber Dani hat Domen in griff. Wenn man die einzeln trifft glaubt man es ist umgekehrt. Aber wenn die zusammen auftrifft ist Domen zahm. Karle fühlt sich besser. Nicht mehr so alleine. Und wenn auch die Finnen eintrudelt und ihn umarmt, nicht so stürmisch wie die Norweger, aber es ist die Finnen halt, so Karle weiss es ist mit viel Liebe in deren Art. Von Ville bekommt er sogar ein freundlicher Kuss an seine Wange. Und wenn die alle wieder ist gegangen sieht Karle, dass Tomas ihn immer noch anguckt. 

Karle hofft, dass er nicht falsch sieht. Aber die Blicke sind nicht Böse. Die sind eher so, dass seinen Schmetterlingen in Bauch wieder anfängt vorsichtig mit seinen Flügeln zu flattern.


End file.
